guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rank
Where are these rank names from, anyway? The Prima guide? I don't have a manual so I can't check there. I assume "harbringer" is a typo... but if these are just from the guide the column should be removed. --Fyren 10:32, 17 October 2005 (EST) latest ranks from gw-freaks.com *r9 : 4665 *r10: 7750 *r11: 11900 *r12: 20000 *r13: 34500 *r14: 65000 *r15: 100000 i have NO CLUE which numbers may be correct... but at least till r10, maybe 11 we should find some ppl who can tell us^^ about the names... i only found em here, i vote 4 remove. --HJT 12:42, 17 October 2005 (EST) :The names where part of the hero display back in beta. No idea when they got removed, but obviously that part is obsolete. --Xeeron 20:20, 17 October 2005 (EST) faction doesn't count from the conmpetition arenas? only HoH? Rank is based on FAME, not faction, gaining tons of faction will not increase your rank by 1 inch, only winning in Tombs will. --Karlos 06:28, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :We might point this out in the article, as this is a common misconception. --Tetris L 06:41, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Rank 12 Phoenix Emote Is the Phoenix-emote real or the same joke as with the dragon? Does anybody has got a screenshit of the rank 12 emote? :I tend to believe it. Some top PvP players have confirmed it. See the forum threads that I listed under User talk:FireFox#Phoenix Rank Emote. No screenshot yet, though. -- 14:26, 25 November 2005 (UTC) Deer? That doesn't look like a deer to me. It's an elk if I ever saw one, and I have. | Chuiu 15:20, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :Well, officially its a deer, but ppl tend to call it 'moose', 'bambi' or other nice names^^ - only bambi-teams formin in here? - i have finally my moose :-D --HJT 13:28, 2 December 2005 (UTC) need a note for attribute rank I couldn't figure out how to write the disambiguation note, but because Rank can also be referring to the attribute level, we need a note at the top of the page redirecting to Attribute. -PanSola 12:50, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary to place a Disambiguation page as they are named differently but a note at the top of the page might be helpful. In any case check your Talk page, I put the link for Disambiguation there.--William Blackstaff 17:47, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::Umm, the term Rank is ambiguous. I have 12 ranks in Swordmanship, that won't give me a deer emote. But if Rank had otherwise meant nothing for PvP, then it would at least have been a redirect page that sends ppl to Attribute, like how health regeneration doesn't have its own article, and all references of it links to the Health article instead. But because Rank also has a "primary meaning", whatever we would've done with the Rank for attributes, we would need to put a link to it from the top of this article. -PanSola 18:58, 4 December 2005 (UTC) Rank Discrimination Getting a rank emote helps a lot in finding capable groups in the Tombs, since many players engage in "rank discrimination". This implies players who engage in rank discrimination tends to be in capable groups. Is that the case? -PanSola 21:57, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :In general, any groupformed with people that don't even know each other (which is where someone might care about rank) is probably not going to do very well. I personally have little faith in ranks, but at least it proves someone's spent time playing. I think the most neutral way to put it is that it helps in finding high rank random groups. --Fyren 08:56, 10 December 2005 (UTC)